


HCs: Bros Watch Their S/O Draw

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [14]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, i love these boys and i would die for them, so much world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: FFXV Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 19





	HCs: Bros Watch Their S/O Draw

  
  


**Noctis**

  * You’ve known the crown prince since you two were children. You were living in Tenebrae with Lady Sylva, and when the Empire took over you were sent back to Insomnia with King Regis and the prince.
  * Before your home had been occupied by Imperial forces, you were a bright child, always laughing. Your partner-in-crime was more often than not Ravus, and you two caused loads of trouble.
  * But as soon as Noctis arrived in Tenebrae, you grew shy. You weren’t used to having royalty from other nations watching you. Even after the prince had been at the manor for months, you never outgrow your shy nature. And when you were brought back to Insomnia at the behest of Lady Sylva, that’s when you _really_ started curling in on yourself.
  * You had gotten somewhat used to Noctis’s stares, but the stares of the servants, Ignis, and Gladio were too much. A lot of the time, you could feel pity in the gazes of those around you, and that hurt; being seen as a refugee instead of who you actually were.
  * Fast-forward about seven years, and you and Noctis are in high school. You two were walking around when a blond came up to your prince, introducing himself as Prompto Argentum. The name made you nostalgic for your home, as you had remembered that there was a family called Argentum that had worked at the manor.
  * But as soon as the blond turned to you, you were cowering behind the prince. You still hadn’t gotten over your shy disposition, and high school just made it worse. You two eventually became friends, but only after about a year.
  * Now, you were tagging along on Noctis’s journey to Altissia, buzzing with excitement to see Luna again. Like Noctis, you had kept in contact with the young Oracle, except through Pryna instead of Umbra. Whenever she would send you a message, your day was infinitely better, and you came out of your shell somewhat. And every message you sent back to her was accompanied by a drawing.
  * The drawings always differed; one time you had drawn Pryna, another time was Noctis and Prompto. Drawing was something you had taken up soon after Tenebrae had fallen, and was something you did well in in school. And Noctis knew; there was very little about you he didn’t know, especially since you two had been dating for the past three years.
  * It really didn’t surprise him when one night at camp you pulled out your sketchbook. And he would just watch, mesmerised by the way your pencil seemed to glide effortlessly over the paper (this is NOT true trust me, I know)
  * He didn’t respond when Prompto tried to goad him into playing a round of King’s Knight, he was so focused on you. The way the tip of your tongue stuck out, how your brow wrinkled with concentration. It made his lips turn upwards in a smile, watching you work. A part of him wanted to get closer and see what you were creating, but he _knew_ he’d be smacked.
  * After all, you didn’t like people watching you when you drew.
  * During the World of Ruin, you changed. You still drew, but instead of for pleasure, you drew the images for scientific studies conducted by Sania.



**Prompto**

  * This boy…
  * Look, he _gets_ it. Really, he does. Being an amature photographer himself has led to him appreciating your artistic abilities more than most, cuz he _knows_ that it’s not as easy as it looks.
  * You’ve known Prompto since you were both nineteen. You were working at a coffee shop in a quiet part of Insomnia when he had walked in, dripping from the rain. The morning rush had just ended. At the time, you had been so engrossed in your current drawing that you didn’t notice him walk up to the counter until he cleared his throat.
  * Fuck, it scared you so bad that your sketchbook was thrown at the poor blond, hitting him square between the eyes. You were horrified when he started tipping backward, but stopped when his hand grabbed the counter. Thank the _gods_ there was no one in the shop.
  * “Oh my Gods! I’m so sorry!”
  * “D-Don’t worry ‘bout it.”
  * “But you could’ve been seriously hurt!”
  * After that, you basically had to beg him to let you make it up to him, offering some coffee on the house. That’s when you got his name, when he told you his order. And it was when you handed him his coffee that he asked you out.
  * Yes, he was a stumbling mess while asking.
  * You two met up later that week and went on a date to a park. A bit cliche, yes, but you didn’t expect him to bring a camera with him.
  * The entire date was spent with you watching him take pictures and answering questions he had, and him watching you draw.
  * At first, him watching you made you nervous. But he never said anything as he watched you, and you got used to it. Hell, you didn’t realise he had gotten so close until you were finished and looked up. You almost threw your sketchbook at him again with how startled you were, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t appreciate the view.
  * With how close he was, you could see all the freckles on his cheeks and nose, you could see just how deep of a blue his eyes were. His lips were chapped, you noticed, and were curled up in a bashful smile. That was the first time he had kissed you, when he was seconds away from getting a book to the face.
  * In the World of Ruin, you and Prompto became inseparable. And while he had stopped taking photos as often as he used to, you never once gave up on drawing. You were often seen in Lestallum, drawing with the children of the refugees in hopes that they would be able to forget about the world around them. And Prompto was always there at your side, watching you with a smile.



**Ignis**

  * You were a Kingsglaive, but before that you had been the child of a now defunct noble family. You were closely related to Verstael Besithia; the mad man being a cousin of your parents. Your family had done some terrible things by the time you were born, and they had been exiled from their homeland of Niflheim.
  * Since your family had been helping Lucis, they were taken in as citizens of Insomnia by King Regis. And since your family had been known for their battle prowess, it had quickly become one of the major families that enlisted in the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive.
  * You were just the latest of your family to join the Kingsglaive and serve under King Regis. It was during your training that you met Ignis Scientia. It was your first day of training under the Kingsglaive, and there was a joint training between the Glaive and Crownsguard. Of course, the first thing you noticed as soon as you walked into the training area was the tall, burly man, who you later learned to be Gladiolus Amicitia. Then your eyes had shifted to the man beside him, the one with glasses.
  * Even though you couldn’t remember your homeland all that much, you could remember how Verstael had been a dangerous man, despite his slight stature, and you were immediately on guard around Ignis. Turns out your gut feeling was right, as you were pitted against the royal advisor later on during training.



“(L/n)! Scientia! Your turn!” Your captain hollered, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You were slow to approach the mats, shrugging off your Kingsglaive coat and setting in gently to the floor. Not once did your (e/c) hues leave Ignis’s form.

As you stood before the man, you could feel the tension that surrounded him, and you were instantly reminded of the soldiers Verstael had created. The emotions that the feeling brought forth were almost enough to make you freeze, but it was the sound of something shattering that brought you back. It was just in the nick of time that you held your short sword high enough to block. Taking your bottom lip between your teeth, you pushed against the lanky male, forcing him to retreat slightly.

There were no words spoken, which only made the match feel like it went on that much longer. Time and again, you were barely able to defend against Ignis, and it was nearing the end of the match that he managed to catch your long (h/c) hair on his blade.

You flipped backwards, a small frown adorning your face as you pulled your now shorter hair over your shoulder. With a grunt of disapproval, you took your sword and raised it to your head, chopping what remained of your long hair into a short bob. When you looked back at your sparring partner, he was watching you with wide eyes. It was then that the match was ended, having been declared a tentative draw.

“Are you alright, (L/n)?” Ignis’s voice said from behind you as you grabbed your coat. Straightening and looking him in the eyes, you gave him a short nod.

“I am alright, Lord Scientia.”

  * Ignis hated when you would call him ‘lord’, but it had been drilled into you since you were a child, both back in Niflheim and in Insomnia. It was only after he begged you to stop calling him ‘lord’ that you did, albeit hesitantly. Your parents would skin you if they ever found out you weren’t giving respect where it was due.
  * N E ways, after that match, you found yourself running into the man more often, as you both worked directly under the royal family; him with the prince, and you with the king.
  * You would often meet up with him on your days off for some coffee, or even to help him with the prince as you and Noctis were the same age. You and the prince became fast friends, but you still didn’t talk all too much with him unless he was speaking directly to you.
  * Again, it was a habit.
  * The first time you met Prompto you almost killed him. He had reminded you so much of your insane cousin that you had thought Verstael had sent on of his clones to kill you and your family. But Noct had been quick to protect his friend, and when he had asked you what was wrong you had bolted, scared out of your mind. It was the first time you had felt fear like that since you were young, since you and your parents and your siblings were on the run from the Empire.
  * When Insomnia fell, you were with Cor and Iris by order of Regis. Your parents had expressed their concerns of the upcoming peace treaty signing and had asked that they would be able to protect him. Except you were excluded, being the youngest of their children. They at least wanted you to survive. And Regis understood that; I mean, he did almost the exact same thing with his son, and he agreed to keep you far from the action.
  * After the Fall, you spent most of your time traveling around with Cor, and met up with the prince and his retinue at Keycatrich. Unlike Cor, you had entered the dungeon with them and proved your worth as a former Kingsglaive. You had been nervous around Prompto, afraid you had hurt him all those years ago, and you were relieved when you found out he held no grudge against you.
  * “You’re not the first one close to Noct that’s tried to kill me. Gladio did it too! But I promise, I just wanted to be Noct’s friend!”
  * One night, at the haven near Cape Caem, you were able to relax. Since the Fall, you had been tense beyond belief. _Especially_ when Ardyn would show up. Whenever that happened, you were quick to disappear; you didn’t want him to recognize you.
  * As you relaxed, you remembered the small sketchbook you had stashed in your Kingsglaive jacket for when you were bored on duty. Taking it out, you flipped to the next open page, frowning when you realized you’d need to get a new one soon.
  * You had been so occupied with drawing that you hadn’t noticed Ignis watching over your shoulder until his hand rested on your shoulder.
  * “Dinner’s ready, love.”
  * You jumped in your chair, turning to the man with wide eyes.
  * “H-How long have you--”
  * “I don’t think you want to know, my dear.”
  * It was during the World of ruin that your eye for detail came in handy for something other than illustrating. Since Ignis had lost his sight, you had taken it upon yourself to describe everything to him. Even if it was pitch black outside, your eyes would pick up on the smallest of details and relay them to him, you two earning the moniker “The Eyes and Ears of The King”.



**Gladio**

  * Gladio had been your s/o for around three weeks before the Fall. Because of your connection to the Amicitia family (you were from an older family that was on the verge of going extinct before Clarus had offered you to marry his son), you had been one of the first out of the city, Iris in tow.
  * When he had met you two in Lestallum, all three of you were entangled in a bear hug with tears streaming down your face. Your family hadn’t made it out, meaning your line had officially died out with your father.
  * It was weeks later that you were back to normal, somewhat. You had become quieter and more temperamental -- not the best combination. But instead of taking your anger out on others, you would shut yourself in a room and start drawing. At the time of the Fall, you hadn’t drawn in years, but you didn’t seem to have forgotten anything; it was like relearning how to ride a bike for you.
  * You had music blasting as you were drawing, a small frown on your lips, when Gladio walked in. He leaned against the doorframe and just watched you. He hadn’t seen you focused like this before, and it kind of scared him; had you put that focus to something else, like monster hunting, he doubted anyone would be able to stop you. And you were his.
  * Later on, during the World of Ruin, rarely were the two of you seen without one another. And even more rare was it that you came home with injuries other than minor scrapes and cuts.




End file.
